Productivity applications provide tools and platforms to author and consume content in electronic form, including documents such as, but not limited to, word processing documents, notebook documents, presentation documents, spreadsheet documents, and webpage documents. The electronic format of authoring and consuming content via productivity applications—and in many cases the network communication interfaces of computing systems that enable communication between devices through wired and wireless protocols, provide the unique ability to focus on how to help a user ‘write’ better content faster.